SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 (English: Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun-12) is a select-fire semi-automatic/pump-action shotgun that was produced by the Italian arms developer Franchi. It's well known for its iconic folding stock, which folds upward and rests on top of the weapon itself. Due to its high production cost and its complexity, as well as importation bans, the SPAS-12 ceased production in 2000. Despite this, it is still an iconic shotgun for its rugged appearance. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 is issued to NATO engineer soldiers. It has high power, short range and an 8 shell capacity. It is semi-automatic and is a very good close-quarters weapon, and even for medium ranges where it can kill an enemy in 3 shots at around 80 feet away. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game, making it more useful than shotguns of the other factions. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is featured as the main weapon of the USMC's Engineer Kit. It has a short range but very high power. USMC Engineer Reloading SPAS-12 BF2MC.jpg|A USMC Engineer reloads the SPAS-12 during combat. Screenshot from 2012-09-25 16:21:46.png|The SPAS-12 in first person Battlefield: Bad Company The SPAS-12 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 can be found off of dead Legionnaire Mercenaries (around when the player attacks the docks in Acta Non Verba) or as a collectible in Crossing Over. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is issued to the Demolition kit as an unlockable. It has better handling at the expense of the lowest accuracy of all the shotguns due to its shorter barrel. This means that it has the largest cross hairs of all shotguns. It has an 8 shell capacity and each must be manually loaded. Being a pump-action shotgun, it can easily kill in a single shot, but it's reduced accuracy gives it a very low range. BFBC SPAS-12 Weapon.png|Weapon Model File:BFBC_SPAS12.jpg|The SPAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC_SPAS12_AIMED.jpg|The SPAS12 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SPAS-12 Combat is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 can be found on certain levels as a collectible or used by enemies. It can be found with either buckshot or slugs. The plain version of this weapon can only be found in Heart of Darkness as a collectible, found before getting on the boat following the first firefight, where it is laying next to a shack next to the river. The version with the slugs can be found in Upriver. After Redford tells you to follow him to flank the MG, up the stairs to the right you will find it next to a wall. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is an All-Kit weapon unlocked at level 18. It is the third shotgun unlocked. It features high power, low accuracy and short range like all pump-action shotguns. Slugs change its damage to about that of a sniper rifle, but remove the range limits of the buckshot, and make it usable at medium-long range, but make it somewhat less effective up close, as there is a lower chance of hitting an opponent. The weapon is highly effective on small, tight and infantry-oriented maps. SPAS12StatsBC2.png|SPAS-12 Combat's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12 Combat at Heavy Metal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 SPAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the SPAS-12 Combat. 700px-Spas_12_Multiplayer.JPG|The SPAS-12 Combat at Port Valdez in Rush. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Resting.png|'SPAS-12 Combat'. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Reloading.png|Reloading the SPAS-12 Combat. Battlefield Play4Free SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 is an All-Kit weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It features usable iron sights and an 8-round tube magazine by default. It also takes several seconds to swap to, as the player's character will unfold the stock, although this is only aesthetic and the player is still able to shoot during the animation. It also features high power, short range. The SPAS actually does exactly the same damage as the 870 Combat with the same rate of fire resulting in a personal preference of choosing between these guns. File:SPAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The SPAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free File:SPAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The SPAS-12's iron sights File:SPAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The SPAS-12's menu entry SPAS-12 Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the SPAS-12. Veteran's SPAS-12 The Veteran's SPAS-12 features a higher damage over the standard SPAS-12, increasing the one shot kill chances, as well as a larger magazine of 10 rounds. These benefits come at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance is very rugged and shows heavy use. SPAS-12V Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Veteran's SPAS-12. Elite's SPAS-12 The Elite's SPAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 12 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 790 for unlimited use or 3000 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the pistol grip and handguard. SPAS-12E Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Elite's SPAS-12. Battlefield 3 The SPAS-12 is a pump action shotgun featured in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the These Hurt Too assignment. It is the second pump action shotgun available in Battlefield 3 and is similar to the 870MCS in its operation (it is pump action) but it pumps slightly faster, and has slightly less pellet spread, in exchange for one less pellet per shot. 6345.png|USAS-12 Dogtag with SPAS-12 Engraving. Note how the SPAS-12 in the USAS-12 Dog Tag has its stock folded unlike the one in the SPAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. SPAS12.jpg|Spas-12 seen in Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a red dot sight. SPAS-12 FPV.jpg|SPAS-12 First Person View SPAS-12 IR.jpg|SPAS-12's Iron Sight SPAS-12 First Person View.png|'SPAS-12'. SPAS-12 Iron Sights BF3.png|Iron sight. SPAS-12 Shaft Reload BF3.png|Inserting the first shell, in the reload animation. SPAS-12 Reloading BF3.png|Shell by shell inserting. Battlefield 3 SPAS-12 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. SPAS-12 Side Render HQ.png|The SPAS-12 model in high resolution. Battlefield 4 The SPAS-12 appears in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The SPAS-12 is found as a collectible in the mission South China Sea, aboard the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company the SPAS-12 can be shot without pumping by holding the L1/LT/F then shooting and quickly holding the L1/LT/F again. This has no effect on the rate of fire. *In the Bad Company series it has a noticeably shorter barrel than in other Battlefield installments. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the kit select screen of the US Engineer shows him holding a SPAS-12 with the stock extended, as in Battlefield 3. *In Battlefield 3, the USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS. This mistake has not been corrected by the release of the Close Quarters Expansion Pack. *The USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag shows the SPAS-12 with its stock folded, like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *In Battlefield 3, the SPAS-12 has the tightest pellet cone of all shotguns at a 2.5m radius. *In Battlefield 3, the SPAS-12 is one of only two pump-action shotguns in the game, the other being the 870MCS. *In the Battlefield: Bad Company series, the stock is always folded Videos [[Video:SPAS-12 Combat|Gameplay with the SPAS-12 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Port Valdez in Conquest mode.]] External links *SPAS-12 on Wikipedia *SPAS-12 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4